


How to Expect the Unexpected

by jessica988



Category: Frohana - Fandom, Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom, Snow Sisters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Frohana, Ice Bros - Freeform, Kristanna, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some surprising and usually happy news comes to the family, but not everyone is excited. For Frohana week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Expect the Unexpected

“This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.”

 

“Anna.” Elsa said calmly.

 

“I’m way too young for this. I’m not prepared, I’m not ready, I can’t.” Anna continued her pacing within the library, muttering to herself continuous thoughts of negativity. She looked to the floor, eyes wide, hands pressed against her temple. 

 

It had all started a few days before. Breakfast had been going smoothly. Casual conversations were being made about what their day would hold, when would there be free time during the day, ideas for possible desserts for dinner. While conversing with Kristoff about a possible late afternoon stroll in the village, Anna had stopped talking in mid sentence. With a clatter of a fork, she had darted out of the room, her face pale and her hand covering her mouth.

 

Both Elsa and Kristoff had been very concerned, running after the princess after she had passed through the door. But Anna had simply passed it off as food poisoning from the fish the night before.

 

“It didn’t sit right with me last night anyways. It’s nothing.” She had said with a sheepish grin. Kristoff had been unsure and Elsa had been right there with him, however after much protesting and reassurance from Anna, they let it pass.

 

It wasn’t until this morning, the now fifth time that she had not been able to hold down breakfast, that they had persisted she see the physician. After some grumbles of disapproval, Anna had agreed.

 

While the physician came to examine Anna, Elsa had escorted Kristoff to the library to keep his nerves under control, along with her own. After a round of chess, in which Kristoff had actually given Elsa a good run of her money and had her considering for a moment that her reign as chess queen was over, a bit of small talk about useless things and a bit of encouragement to the other, Anna had returned.

 

Elsa had smiled at her until she had seen how incredibly pale her sister’s face was. Anna’s eyes were wide, her hands wrapped around her stomach as she pushed against the door to let it close with a soft click.

 

“Anna?” Kristoff asked, concern within his voice. He walked towards her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Anna stared off into the distance and Elsa could see the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. Kristoff must have noticed as well for he moved to stand in front of her, blocking Elsa’s view of her.

 

“Anna, what did he say?” he asked quietly as Elsa moved towards them, stepping to the side to get a better view of her sister. As her sister’s face came into view she heard it:

 

“I’m pregnant.” It was barely a whisper, barely a sound. But it seemed to echo around the room.

 

“Wh—what?” Kristoff stuttered. Anna looked up at him, taking a deep breath

 

“I’m pregnant.” She said, louder this time and loud enough now for it to really sink in for everyone. Elsa gasped, her hand coming to her mouth. Kristoff gapped at her, his mouth hanging wide open. There was moment of silence and then,

 

“You’re—we—I’m” Kristoff tried to form the words, still looking down at her.

 

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Anna said with a groan and a bit of harshness in her tone, “I’m pregnant. P-r-e-g-n—“ But before she could finish, Kristoff had picked her up into his arms, hugging her tightly as he began to laugh. Elsa could feel a smile tugging at her lips as she heard her sister squeal with surprise.

 

“A baby! We’re having a baby! Oh Anna, this—this—I—I don’t know what to say.” He said as he placed her back down. He had the biggest smile on his face, even bigger than the one Elsa remembered from the day of their wedding when the bishop had pronounced them husband and wife. The smile on Elsa’s face was growing quickly and she fought back to hide the giggle of excitement as her hand fell from her face, until she looked to her sister.

 

Anna wasn’t smiling. In fact, her face was anything but joy.

 

“You’re not worried?” She said softly, her hands clutching his arms. Kristoff looked at her confused.

 

“Worried?” Anna glared at him.

 

“Yes, worried.” Elsa took a step towards her, seeing the recognizable look of aggravation now forming on her sister’s face.

 

“Anna? Why should I be worried? We’re having a baby, our first baby!” Kristoff said enthusiastically. Elsa could tell that her brother-in-law had seen the look as well and was trying desperately to change Anna’s mood.

 

“Why should you--? Kristoff, this shouldn’t be happening!” Anna said as she pushed past him. Kristoff blinked at her in confusion.

 

“Anna, what--?” Elsa raised her hand towards him,

 

“Anna, what are you talking about?” Elsa said calmly as her sister came to stand at the fireplace. Elsa walked towards her, concern brewing inside her. Anna took a shuddery breath.

 

“I shouldn’t be pregnant. I can’t be pregnant. I can’t—“ she said quietly,

 

“Anna why can’t you be?” Anna didn’t turn to face her as Elsa laid her hand on her shoulder. They stood there in silence again, Elsa watching her sister continue to stare into the fire. She could feel Kristoff’s eyes on them and wanted nothing more than to get her to answer. But she knew that pushing her wouldn’t help, not when she was like this.

 

Suddenly, Anna turned and glared to Kristoff.

 

“This is all your fault!” She proclaimed. Kristoff blinked at her,

 

“What?” Kristoff and Elsa said in unison. She marched towards him, Kristoff taking a step back.

 

“This is all your fault. If it wasn’t for you being so freaking persistent and tempting and—God why did you have to be so attractive?” Elsa looked from Kristoff to Anna, and couldn’t help but begin to laugh. They both turned to look at her.

 

“Anna.” Elsa said, walking towards the two. “You need to calm down.”

 

“Calm down? CALM DOWN?!” Anna yelled, walking towards the door and beginning to pace.

 

“Yes Anna, calm; you know, the exact opposite of what you’re being right now.” Elsa said with a grin. Anna looked at her, and if looks could kill, Elsa would have been on the floor.

 

“Why are you taking this as a joke?” She said, turning back to her pacing and eyeing the floor.

 

“Because you are being ridiculous, Anna. You should be happy right now.”

 

“Happy?” Anna said, a quick laugh escaping her lips, “How am I supposed to be happy right now? How?”

 

“Because you are having a baby, Anna.” Kristoff said from across the room, “This is what we wanted, what we talked about.”

 

“But not this early!” Anna said, bringing her nails to her mouth. “I’m too young.”

 

“Anna, relax.” Elsa said moving towards her.

 

“This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.” As she continued to pace,

 

“Anna.” Elsa said calmly,

 

“I’m way too young for this. I’m not prepared, I’m not ready, I can’t.”

 

“Calm down.”

 

“I don’t even know what to do, how to prepare, what to expect. I don’t know the first thing about babies.”

 

“Anna please.” Kristoff pleaded,

 

“I can barely take care of myself, let alone a child. How am I going to do this? How am I going to be able to do this? How? I--”

 

“Anna!” Elsa said stepping in front of her, placing her hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. “Stop it. Right now.”

 

Anna looked at her, tears freshly brewing in her eyes. Elsa grabbed one of her trembling hands and squeezed it gently. With a sob, Anna buried her head into her sister’s shoulder. For a second, Elsa was a bit taken aback by the sudden movement from her sister. But as she felt her cling to her back, she wrapped her arms around her.

 

Elsa stroked her hair, letting her get out her confusion and frustration. After a moment, Elsa looked at Kristoff, his face full of concern and worry. She smiled at him for reassurance and he sighed. She could tell he was worried about her, and probably about other things too. The man was always worried more about her sister than anyone else; himself included. She could tell he wanted to be the one holding her right now, condoling her and telling her it would be ok.

 

But right now, she needed a different kind of reassurance. Not the kind you get from a husband, an excited husband for that matter, that didn’t understand why she was nervous and scared. No. This needed to come from someone closer, someone who knew exactly why she was scared, why she was nervous. Someone that had taken the same classes, read the same books within the library and knew where exactly the fear was coming from.

 

Looking back down at her sister, she gently pushed her back and Anna’s eyes kept to the floor,

 

“I can’t do this.” She whispered, squeezing Elsa’s hands. “I can’t.”

 

“Yes, you can.” Anna shook her head, Elsa sighed. “Anna, look at me. Please.” Anna took a shuddery breath and finally met her sister’s eyes. Elsa smiled at her,

 

“You can do this. You’re not going to have the baby right now. You have plenty of time to prepare yourself and get ready. I’ll help you, and so will Kristoff, and Kai and Gerda; we’ll help you. It’s going to be ok.”

 

“But what if I’m not a great mom Elsa? What if I screw everything up? What if I drop her-him-it? Whatever. What if I do something wrong? What if--?”

 

“Stop saying what if. If you keep saying it, you’re going to drive yourself insane with all the possible things that could follow those two horrid words. Trust me, I’ve been there.” The room was silent as they both continued to look at each other. Elsa took a deep breath and continued.

 

“Out of everyone in this kingdom, the one person that deserves to be a mother is you Anna.“ Anna gapped at her, and Elsa smiled widely. “You care about everyone so much Anna. You put everyone first before yourself. And your love is strong, so incredibly strong. You love everyone with your whole heart and you are not afraid to show it. Especially to a certain mountain man during certain public occasions.”

 

Anna giggled and Elsa couldn’t help but follow suit.

 

“Then there’s that. Right there. You make people laugh Anna. You make people smile. Whether you mean to or not, you do it. You fill a room with happiness Anna and it is beautiful.” She felt Anna squeeze her hand and saw the new, happy tears forming in her eyes.

 

“You know how to have fun, how to enjoy life. And if those traits that you have don’t make you a great mother, I don’t know what does Anna. Your child is going to learn how to love, how to smile, to laugh, know which is the best chocolates, how to beat everyone at hide and seek, to enjoy life; and it’s going to learn it all from you.” Anna smiled widely at her and for a second time, Elsa was taken aback by her sister’s sudden embrace. But she held her tightly.

 

“You are going to be a fantastic mother Anna.” She whispered. Anna giggled,

 

“Thank you Elsa.” Anna pushed herself back, laughed and turned to Kristoff. He was beaming at her, and Elsa was relieved to see the worry that had once graced his face completely gone, along with Anna’s.

 

“We’re going to have a baby.” Anna said with a laugh, or a sob, Elsa couldn’t tell. All she did know what that Anna was smiling a large, bright smile. Within a moment, Anna was across the room and in Kristoff’s arms. He held her tightly to him, both laughing and crying tears of joy.

 

Elsa couldn’t help but do the same.

 


End file.
